Surprise surprise : frites junkie
by Calamithy
Summary: [yaoi, ua, fluff absolu] metro, mac do, dodo ?


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : yaoi, oneshot, UA, Sexy et… ?**

**Rating : T **

**Pour qui ? Pour un petit poussin ! Nous la créditons du Mac Do (son idée, sans ça j'avançais pas !) et titre « surprise, surprise » le frites-junkies étant le titre additionnel XD. ¤ tite tape sur le bec ¤**

**Résumé : métro, boulot, dodo ? basé en partie sur ce qui m'est arrivé hier dans le métro. Mais en partie, hein !**

**Micis ? A tous ! Je vous ai répondu ! **

* * *

**Surprise, surprise (Frites-Junkie) **

¤

**Métro, le 18 juillet 2006, 22h30 **

¤

Ma journée est terminée, enfin.

Certains schnouffouillent la sueur soi-disant parce qu'il fait chaud mais pour certains c'est parce qu'ils se lavent pas.

Moi je pue la frite et le steak. Je suis équipier du Mac Do en face de ma fac, avec des horaires de merde : 12h-14h30, 18h-21h30.

Ben oui, juste pour les rushs de morfals.

Bon, mon emploi du temps colle pas toujours et la paye est pas super mais c'est mieux qu'une poche trouée qui finance pas tes études.

Et puis là c'était les vacances, enfin vacances… mouais, j'y penserais quand je dépasserais les 25 heures par semaine et quand j'aurais pas autant de trucs à payer.

Le mec en face de moi il devrait…

¤

- Mais putain BAISSE LES BRAS ! Tu m'asphyxies.

¤

Bref.

Après deux années en licence de géographie – seule matière avec le dessin et un peu les maths où je faisais pas illusion depuis tout petit - j'entre en licence pro aménagement du paysage.

Contribuer ou créer des espaces pour les Hommes, respecter l'environnement, le tout dans une perspective de développement durable, ça a l'air sympa, quoi.

Et puis c'est professionnel – 12-16 semaines en entreprise -, donc expérience et tout le tralala, concret et tout, donc si ça me plait pas je peux zapper.

Le souci c'est que ce sont des stages. Déjà c'est tendu.

¤

- Je vais m'évanouir…

¤

Ensuite pour mon cas, tu bosses pour la ville et là ton stage il se chiffre en gloire et sur le cv où tu peux crâner en disant que t'étais sur un projet local ou régional.

Oui mais voilà : le crânage ça paie pas ta part de loyer quand tu vis pas chez papa-maman depuis deux ans et des patates (j'ai une vie sexuelle qui convient pas des masses à mes parents et même si, ça m'a jamais intéressé de la jouer garçonnière chez mes vieux.

¤

- Euh… hm… oh oui dans le cou, dans le cou… attends, Tro, tu peux pas venir chez moi…

- Pourquoi ?

- Mes parents sont pas couchés.

- T'as dix-huit ans, Duo. Et t'es un mec.

- Ouais mais voilà, quoi, c'est comme ça. On peut aller chez toi, tu vis pas chez tes parents.

- Nan. Ma sœur est avec son copain. On peut tenter l'hôtel…

- Avec quel argent ?

- … un jour on vivra ensemble.

¤

Et puis, ils sont trop loin de la fac pour ça)

Avec Tro on s'était rencontrés en boîte.

Châtain-roux avec mèche sur les yeux les plus verts que j'avais jamais vus (même à la lueur de la boîte), peau ambrée, corps musclé, minois de minet aux griffes de fauves.

C'était mon premier mec et entre nous, hormones + découvertes ça donne parfois des trucs géniaux et parfois c'est un peu n'importe quoi.

¤

- C'est quoi ton nom ?

- …

- Allez…

- Hm… ça devrait être interdit d'être si doué avec sa bouche… ah, pas l'oreille ça chatouille.

- …

- Ha ha ! Duo vala t'es content ? Me demande pas d'où ça vient.

- … Ça vient d'où ?

- … suis né en Bretagne, dans le bled paumé de ma grand-mère maternelle à monte-ici-sur-le-côté.

- Où ça en Bretagne ? J'ai de la famille là-bas.

¤

Il avait voulu crâner, alors je l'ai ramené.

¤

- Ah ? Canton du Gouarec, commune de Mellionnec, ça te parle ? 'tain me croirais dans un Astérix.

- … 'me dit rien.

- Ouais j'avoue, faut connaître. Bref, à Mellionnec il y a le pont Duot, où mon père s'est déclaré à ma mère. Ils l'ont joué romantiques donc je paye.

- Ah ils te détestent toi aussi… te rassure mes parents c'est pas mieux. Je m'appelle…

¤

Tro s'appelle « Trowa » parce qu'il est né à Troyes, ses parents croyant dur comme fer que c'était une bonne idée.

¤

- C'est un signe.

- Chez toi ou chez moi ?

- Euh… hm… attends… tu peux pas venir chez moi…

¤

Ben ouais : on était tous les deux gays, on se plaisait vraiment – ce qui arrivait RAREMENT, en général on kiffait les hétéros - et on avait des prénoms à hurler à la mort avec les coyotes.

On s'est donc vite enflammés et on s'est installés super vite dans un studio, on était tous fiers parce qu'il était à six stations de ma fac et à un quart d'heure du bar où il bossait.

Je venais juste de commencer au Mac Do, j'étais pas encore dégoûté.

¤

- Home sweet home…

- On fête ça au Maxi Best Off Mc Nuggets ?

¤

C'était super pendant quatre mois et après l'avoir joué amours, caramels et chocolats et avoir épuisé le Kâma-Sûtra des minots – ben ouais, quand t'as pas d'expériences, ben tu t'en crées – on a commencé à vraiment parler – au lieu de baiser - et on s'est aperçus qu'on était faits pour être potes, super potes.

Mais pas autre chose.

Mais comme on s'entend super bien et que ça nous arrange, ben on vit toujours ensemble.

Tro est célibataire sur sa feuille d'impôts mais comme il a la quéquette rêveuse, il l'est rarement dans les faits. Et moi c'est moins que lui, mais c'est la même.

Et quand on s'emmerde ben, on remet le couvert sans se monter le crâne. Et on repart au boulot avec un sourire ultra-brite. Tranquille, quoi.

Quoique depuis deux-trois jours…

¤

- T'as mangé, Tro ?

- …

- Oh tu m'entends ? T'as l'air ailleurs.

- Oui… j'ai mangé une pizza… d'ailleurs j'en remangerais…

- …

¤

Mais revenons au Mac Daube.

¤

C'est mon pote Pampers, Wu Fei, qui m'y a fait entrer. Il bosse au resto familial « le Prince du Palais », juste en face du taf. Ils embauchaient pas malheureusement.

Sa copine, Sally, est aux ressources humaines et je suis rentré comme ça, par piston.

Et puis ça aide d'avoir un père Américain, tu blablates dix secondes sur l'histoire du Mac Do en faisant semblant d'y croire à sa vocation de monde meilleur pour le hamburger, travail d'équipe blabla et ça passe, quoi

Si tu crois qu'en passant par les potes t'es un tit peu verni… ben t'as jamais bossé au Mac Do alors. Entre :

le manager zélé (con) :

¤

- …

- Duo, le client attend.

- Oui Treize, moi aussi.

- …

- Il n'a pas encore commandé.

¤

Les ptits nouveaux dépassés :

¤

- Active, Réléna !

- J'ai deux mains, Duo !

- Ça tombe bien, sers t'en !

¤

Les clients hallucinés.

¤

- Je voudrais un cheeseburger sans fromage.

- Je voudrais un big mac sans steak mais avec du poulet s'il vous plaît.

- Je voudrais une aspirine…

¤

Le chanel n°friture et Steak 4 Men de Calvin Crade, ou l'odeur de détergent quand tu nettoies le lobby avec les clients/mômes dégueus qui te prennent pour un larbin,

¤

- La poubelle elle est là.

- T'es là pour ça.

- Tu ferais pas ça chez toi.

- Ben c'est pas chez moi. Y en a encore, là.

¤

tu te dis que la différence entre le pas pistonné et toi ben… y en a pas. Même statu, même paie, même bourrage de crâne, même misère.

Et quand tu vois que toutes les boîtes où t'as postulé t'ont jeté en l'air parce qu'à part le Mac Do t'as une expérience de facteur,

ben même si t'es exploité ben t'es quand même un peu reconnaissant, quoi.

La liberté faut la payer comme dit Johnny Nanardliday.

Mais ta liberté elle pue, alors tu grognes. Journée merdique.

¤

Ma journée est terminée, donc, je serais tout seul ce soir, j'ai pas encore de nouvelles de Tro.

Il est 22h30 et je suis dans le métro en t-shirt col v blanc, pantalon de toile beige et tongs noires, tranquilles.

Au boulot j'ai dû mettre l'uniforme et des vraies pompes de la douleur bien fermées mais là j'apprécie vraiment que mes orteils goûtent à la pseudo fraîcheur du soir.

Il fait 28 degrés dehors et 30 degrés dans le piton de la fournaise. Mais au resto il faisait près de 40 degrés en cuisine et peut-être deux cents dans mes pompes.

Mais non, mais non je n'exagère pas.

¤

Le métro arrive et il est blindé de chez blindé.

Incident voyageur terminé la madame elle dit.

La misère moi je dis.

Les portières s'ouvrent, les gens grognent et sont prêts à rentrer dans le lard de tout ce qui bouge.

Je monte dans le wagon de tête, tout devant.

Je suis tellement ko que j'en viens à espérer qu'il y a ait ¤ quand même ¤ de la place même si c'est compromis.

¤

- Putain…

- Bouge-toi ma jolie !

- J'ai l'air d'une gonzesse ?

- …

- Une queue de cheval ça fait pas de moi une meuf, bouffon. Sinon ta barbe elle ferait de toi un bouc.

¤

Le connard descend et les portes se referment.

Et me voilà debout dans un métro anormalement bondé, tout ça parce qu'avec ses conneries, l'autre con m'a fait louper la seule place qu'il restait dans les sièges à quatre.

Au pire j'aurais voulu me retrouver dos à la vitre pour m'appuyer parce que le métro de cette ligne de merde brinqueballe et donc je joue au cerf-volant avec la barre...  
mais s'appuyer dans un métro climatisé comme mes fesses c'est suicidaire, alors autant que mes doigts transpirent autour de la barre.

¤

- Courage… plus que cinq stations.

¤

Et puis, y avait trop de monde donc j'étais un cerf-volant format mikado dans une boîte en fer avec trop de mikados autour de moi.

J'ai beau essayer de ne toucher personne, j'y arrive pas. Devant, derrière, sur les côtés… et avec les gens qui s'appuient comme ils peuvent, ils le font pas exprès quoi.  
Si j'étais un chocolat j'aurais tout fondu... mais j'étais pas un chocolat, je coulais de partout, j'avais des aréoles sous les bras et les mèches plaquées sur mon front.

J'étais super tenté de retirer mon t-shirt, heureusement que je ne schnouffais pas des bras mais malheureusement pour moi, d'autres se chargeaient de m'intoxiquer.

¤

- Mais putain BAISSE LES BRAS tu m'asphyxies !

¤

Je hurle dans ma tête, pas que je sois lâche mais je suis pas con, quoi : je vais pas gueuler alors qu'il fait chaud, que tout le monde s'énerve et tout.

Et même si je me défends bien, y a forcément un pain qui va atterrir de nulle part sur ma tronche. Et y a pas moyen, ça me foutrait en arrêt.

Alors je fais de l'apnée.

¤

Le métro roule, roule, roule et finit par s'arrêter, merde pourquoi personne ne descend ?

¤

- Pardon, pardon…

- …

¤

Les gens entrent, donc je suis déporté un peu plus vers le fond, plus près de la vitre mais je suis pas collé dessus.  
En fait me retrouve devant un gars que je pourrais pas trop dire à quoi il ressemble, je sais que c'est un gars parce que quelqu'un lui a dit

¤

- Pardon.

¤

Et qu'il a répondu…

¤

- C'était mon pied.

¤

Et donc je me trouve juste devant lui.

J'ai plus de prise alors je me tiens sur le côté gauche. J'ai la queue de cheval qui me chauffe alors je la mets sur une de mes épaules, histoire d'aérer un peu ma nuque.

Je joue encore les cerfs-volants mais cette fois sans barre, pourtant je tiens bon.

J'en viens encore à compter les stations.

Plus que quatre.

Et là…

Là il se passe un truc bizarre.

¤

- …

¤

D'un seul coup je sens qu'il fait encore plus chaud puisque le corps derrière moi a été déporté par le mouvement du métro, c'est relou mais c'est normal.

Le corps se rapproche encore plus, sans me coller, il se retrouve le nez dans mes cheveux mais encore une fois, c'est bondé, c'est relou mais c'est normal.

A un moment son nez a glissé sur mon épaule, la partie qui n'était pas recouverte par mon t-shirt. Juste le bout de son nez.

Et il a respiré contre moi.

J'ai sursauté.

Il s'est excusé.

¤

- Pardon.

- …

¤

Il l'avait pas fait exprès.

C'est vrai, c'est normal quand il y a du monde que l'on sente la respiration des gens derrière soi, surtout quand on était très près.

Mais c'est pas parce que c'était possible que c'était agréable… enfin… c'était pas désagréable non plus, disons que si c'était mon copain qui l'avait fait…

Parce que je suis très sensible : on me câline au niveau du cou on peut presque me demander tout…

Mais bon je puais la frite et si c'était du fait exprès ce type était un psychopathe.

¤

- ¤ Gah ¤ euh hm, hm.

¤

Je relève la tête et peste qu'il y ait autant de monde devant moi, pour pas regarder à travers la vitre qui était derrière moi.

Je me dis que j'accorde trop d'importance à du sniffage de cou, le mec ne m'a ni touché, ni peloté, ni rien et que je me fais ptet des films.

J'essaie donc de grappiller discrètement quelques millimètres mais c'est dead de chez dead : comme par hasard, là, il y a une personne qui descend pour cinq autres qui entrent au forcing.

¤

- Laissez les gens passer !

- Mais y a pas de place pétasse !

- T'as qu'à te pousser ducon !

- Gros cul ?

- Qui c'est que t'as traité de gros cul, face de pet ?

- Un pet ça a pas de face.

- Justement t'en as pas !

¤

Du coup là je me suis retrouvé carrément contre le gars. Il est en béton armé le bordel.

Je me décolle vite fait.

Je me retourne.

…

¤

- Oooooof. Désolé.

- Pas grave.

¤

Okay…

Il ressemble pas DU TOUT à un psychopathe.

Ça soulage et en même temps…

J'aurais préféré.

¤

Près d'une tête de plus que moi.

Cheveux bruns en batailles et mèches folles et stylisées qui voilent un peu son regard bleu très foncé et très, très froid

Nez droit, petite bouche pleine.

Teint légèrement hâlé du cagnard qu'on se mange depuis deux semaines…

T-shirt bleu et le bas je sais pas, je peux pas regarder sans être suspect.

¤

- Ok. Merci.

- …

¤

Mouais, je suis vert. Mon genre comme par hasard. La vie est cruelle avec les homos qui bossent au Mac Do.

Il a le profil hétéro constipé qui a peur qu'on le prenne pour un gay parce qu'il a involontairement sniffé un inconnu dans le métro.

Il est sexe dans le genre polaire et ténébreux.

Rien de libidineux dans le regard, que de l'exaspération. C'est SUR qu'il l'a pas fait exprès.

Moi par contre… j'en viens à regretter que ce soit un accident.

Je pue. Je sue. Et je suis dégoûté. Et une station file et encore une fois personne se barre.

Mais barrez-vous !

Tout le monde va descendre en même temps que moi. Je grommelle.

¤

- Pô juste.

¤

La chair est faible et Trowa n'est pas là, l'est parti bouffer et plus si affinités avec son livreur de pizzas, là, un Cat quelque chose.

Le type qui fait que lui qui déteste ça autant que moi le foie de lapin s'en est commandé une ventrée et en a repris encore.

De Cat.

Au sms que je viens de recevoir sur mon portable pourri de la vie qui capte qu'on se demande comment, Tro ne rentrera pas ce soir.

¤

- Je reste avec blondie. Rentre bien et parle aux inconnus on sait jamais.

¤

Il me dit ça tous les soirs ! Mais bon vu ce qu'il y a sur ma ligne t'as pas envie de l'ouvrir.

La chair est faible, oui et il est craquant, je suis pas le genre à me voiler la face.

Je suis pas amoureux, faut pas déconner quoi, c'est pas le coup de foudre non plus, mais je suis honnête.

Un mec coca-cola light tu le bois, tu cherches même pas à comprendre.

En d'autres circonstances je lui aurais parlé un peu et je lui aurais demandé de prendre un verre avec moi. Tranquille.

Mais on n'est pas dans un bar gay, juste le métro parisien….

¤

- 'tain ça sent le pet !

- …

- Me regardez pas comme ça vous, ce sont les égouts ?

- Ouais, à d'autres…

¤

... qui schnouffouille. Si j'avais voulu que ce gars soit un pote… ouais mais je suis pas hypocrite, je veux pas.

Un énième pote hétéro sur lequel baver et vaudouiser pour qu'il vienne du côté obscur de la force ? Que nenni !

Quand quelqu'un me plaît je sais pas le cacher, quoi, ça se voit dans mes rougeurs, mes yeux qui brillent trop, mes mains qui tremblotent un chtouille.

Alors je vais rentrer tout seul comme un grand en passant pour un hétéro pour garder ma fierté de pénis intacte, comme dirait Ally Mc Beal.

Ce qu'il faut pas faire.

¤

- Serre les dents et serre les fesses, Duo, tu peux le faire, tu dois le faire !

¤

Plus que deux stations.

Et le métro brinqueballe, brinqueballe et je me retrouve toujours contre les pecs, torse, ventre du pauvre hétéro molesté par le métro et par un mec qui pue la junk food et qui va lui tenir chaud.

Et j'ai les fesses qui se micro-frottent bien malgré moi contre son bas-ventre et c'est moi qu'il va prendre pour un sadique.

Je me dégage comme je peux marmonnant des « désolés » sans me retourner cette fois, pas envie de me prendre une douche écossaise.

Et il me répond.

¤

- Tu n'y es pour rien.

¤

D'où qu'il me tutoie, lui, d'abord ?

Ça me surprend et je lâche le semblant de prise que j'avais sur le côté.

¤

- Maman !

¤

Comme par hasard t'as un pèlerin qui s'est déplacé et pouf y a un espace vide et je vais me vautrer royal, me manger la barre en pleine gueule et dans le meilleur des cas, me réveille au doux son de la voix d'un gentil pompier coca-cola light.

Mais il brise mes rêves en mettant son bras autour de moi.

¤

- Hey !

- Hey ? Tu veux dire « merci » ?

- Euh ouais, merci.

- De rien.

¤

Faudrait qu'il me lâche, là, parce que déjà j'ai trop chaud et qu'en plus ben je suis un mec normalement constitué.

Je risque de fantasmer.

Et avec mon fut, si je la lève ça va se voir et c'est pas cool.' Fait trop chaud pour travailler mais mini Duo a l'air de s'en battre les cacahuètes grillées pas à sec.

Et s'il laisse son bras encore un peu, sans chercher à me chauffer à la barbare, je vais cesser de fantasmer pour juste rêver qu'il veuille bien me prendre dans ses bras.

S'il te plaît.

Parfois t'as juste besoin de ça quand tu sors du taf. Juste ça et t'oublies la chaleur, le taf merdique et les gens qui puent.

Alors faut qu'il retire son bras s'il veut pas que j'y crois un peu trop.

Plus qu'une station.

¤

- Euh. Vous pouvez me lâcher.

- Hm, hm. Si tu tiens debout, je te lâche.

- Je tiens debout.

¤

Je vais pour me libérer quand super métro nous fait encore un mouvement hardcore et du coup il me serre légèrement plus contre lui.

Toujours sans se frotter contre moi, rien, sans rien faire de déplacé, toujours, il m'énerve. Il se contente de me retenir.

Et je bouge plus.

Wow il a de la force dans le bras. En plus il réussit à ne pas me couper la respiration.

Il me chuchote.

¤

- Oui mais pas moi, alors je te tiens.

- …

¤

Il a un petit ton joueur…

Comment dire… oh…

Il glisse le bout de son nez sur ma nuque délibérément, tout doucement.

Je le sens respirer sur ma peau et cette fois…

Ses lèvres effleurent mon cou.

Humides.

Chaudes.

Je me lèche les lèvres.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait ?

Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

¤

- Je tiens le beau jeune homme qui sent la frite et qui rougit quand je lui parle à l'oreille et qui a des mains toutes moites quand il me tient le bras.

- C'est la chaleur.

- Hm, hm… si tu veux…

¤

Je hausse un sourcil en me tournant de côté.

Il sourit.

¤

- Ça vous prend souvent de retenir des gens contre leur gré comme ça dans le métro ?

- Seulement les types aux très longs cheveux qui sentent la friture. Et j'adore les frites. Je les dévore. J'en mangerais tous les jours si je pouvais.

- Psychopathe. Y a pas que moi qui pue la friture dans le métro.

- Seulement les beaux châtains aux yeux presque violets que je croise tous les soirs depuis quatre mois à 22h30 en rentrant de mes cours d'info.

- Oh…

- Mais comme il n'y a jamais de monde, je n'ai jamais l'occasion de m'asseoir près de lui. Et quand il s'assoit il y a toujours quelqu'un pour prendre ma place.

¤

Oh…

Il me parle juste à l'oreille, là et si jusque-là j'avais pas vraiment fait attention à sa voix, ben là…

…

Il a la voix comme un vrai chocolat chaud bien épais et onctueux en plein hiver.

Il a la voix qui titille mes hormones et neurones qui étaient anéantis par la chaleur.

Il réussit à me donner encore plus chaud.

Personne ne fait attention à nous dans le métro et pour cause : ils sont pressés de descendre.

Là il n'y a presque plus personne.

Et j'essais de dire une chose intelligente.

¤

- Alors vous avez fait exprès de me sniffer le cou tout à l'heure ?

- Hm, hm.

¤

C'est clair qu'il s'est un petit peu trop penché pour me toucher du nez... mais ç'aurait été tellement culotté...

Ben il s'était pas gêné...

¤

- Pour la frite ?

- Hm, hm. Et ta peau aussi.

- Vous êtes un grand malade.

- Hm, hm. J'assume. Je suis un frites-junkie.

¤

Il continue de me sentir, d'effleurer, de réveiller ma peau du bout de son nez chaud.

Et je frissonne parce que c'est bon, c'est doux, c'est agréable et puis il est mignon, pourquoi dire non ?

Et il m'énerve parce qu'il me donne encore plus chaud et en même temps… un peu de logique, quoi !

¤

- Je… je pue. Je colle de partout.

- Tout ce que j'aime.

¤

…

…

…

Il m'embrasse dans le cou…

Ah, non, ah non, pas le cou…

¤

- Comment tu t'appelles…

- Duo… Duo du Mac Do.

- Heero de l'info. Hobby : Duo-junkie.

¤

J'éclate de rire, il est drôle !

Je suis en train de me faire câliner dans le métro par un sniffeur de cou coca-cola light qui prétend me kiffer depuis des mois.

Je viens d'entrer dans la quatrième dimension. Mais elle est belle cette dimension.

Le métro s'arrête bizarrement.

¤

- Terminus tous les voyageurs sont invités à descendre.

¤

…

Ah merde !

¤

- Dans tout ça j'ai loupé ma station !

- Je sais.

¤

Oui ça fait quatre mois qu'il m'observe mine de rien.

Je descends du métro, le nez du frites-junkies dans le cou et sa main autour de ma taille. Hm…

C'est tellement irréel que je sais pas quoi dire.

Il s'en charge à ma place.

J'arrive pas à le tutoyer. Peut-être plus tard.

¤

- Je connais un café sympa… ça te dirait…

- Oui. Oui ça me dit, Heero.

¤

Oh oui, sûrement plus tard.

La vie peut être toute simple et toute sympa sans passer par la case bar. Mon petit miracle à moi qui sent le pain d'épices.

Je l'embrasse sur la pommette et il rougit tiens, quand on se tient la main.

Un coup de poker adorable, comme quoi on peut schnouffer et pas être à son avantage du tout et la chance peut être de notre côté.

¤

¤

Pour la petite histoire, les mois ont fait de Trowa un Quatre – encore un haï par ses parents – Addict.

Et les mois ont fait de moi un Heero-Junkie, son esprit, ses colères, son toucher – extrêmement et étonnamment tactile avec ce qu'il aime - ses silences, ses sourires, ses yeux, son corps, sa peau qui sent le gâteau, tout.

Je n'aime toujours pas l'odeur de la friture, mais quand Heero la renifle sur mon corps et quand je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes,

quand je le sens se coller à moi même si j'ai trop, trop chaud, je me dis que la frite, ça a du bon.

Vive le Mac Do. Et vive le métro !

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

**Ps : moi on m'a sniffée – posé le nez sur l'épaule, un type pas mal mais pas mon type – et on m'a dit que je sentais trop bon, et non c'est pas tout, je voulais pas trop le dire pour pas faire d'amalgamme avec la fic mais ma choupie a vendu la mèche XD**

**J'ai eu un très léger baiser dans le cou et le mec après est descendu à sa station, moi je suis restée dans le métro toute verte. Mais c'est tout, le reste c'est de la fiction ! **

Vala, vala !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

Mici et à peluche,

Mithy ¤ ah le stress… mais ça redescend ! pourvu que ça dure lol ¤

Addict : fan, drogué à.

Junkie : drogué, camé.


End file.
